La muerte de Jason Todd
by XoneX
Summary: La historia está narrada por el Robin Titán (Dick) desde el momento de que se entera de la muerte de su hermano pequeño, el Robin de Gotham, hasta que Bruce encuentra a otro Robin de Gotham. Durante este tiempo tendrá que aceptar su muerte, claro que nos es nada fácil así que recibirá la ayuda de sus amigos titanes.
1. Está muerto

**Hola aquí vengo con un fanfiction, la historia va a estar narrada por Robin en todos los capítulos.**

**No soy dueña de DC Comics, Warner Cartoon Network ni hermanos, DICHO ESTO una mirada lasciva.**

* * *

><p>Estaba en mi habitación de la torre T, en pijama listo para dormir, por más raro que parezca tengo que dormir con el antifaz para proteger mi identidad secreta, no es que no confié en los demás titanes, pero es una cosa que me enseñó Bruce, además de no salir de casa sin tu cinturón de herramientas.<p>

Recuerdo cuando vivía en Gotham, en la Mansión Wayne, usaba pantalones cortos, salía a patrullar con Bats, Batwoman y la primera Batgirl, Betty Kane, después ellas dos no volvieron a salir con nosotros y apareció Babs, la segunda y actual Batgirl. Batman y otros superhéroes formaron a la Liga de la Justicia, yo y otros compañeros de la liga queríamos entrar pero no nos dejaron, así que formamos a los primeros Jóvenes Titanes.

Pasó el tiempo y dejamos a los titanes atrás, comencé a pelear con Bruce y la única cosa que nos paraba era Alfie, hubo un momento en que decidí que ya estaba harto de Bruce así que cambié mi uniforme y mi peinado para irme de Gotham, ese día fue lo que cambió por completo mi vida, llegué a Jump City y conocí a los chicos que ahora son mis amigos y titanes.

Pasaron dos años y Bats seguía pidiéndome que regresara a Gotham y yo me negaba, eso cambió cuando encontró a otro chico, Jason Todd, se volvió el Robin de Gotham y mi pequeño hermano, Jaybird.

Con esto en mente me acuesto en mi cama, pensando en mis tiempos en Gotham con Bruce.

- Piiiiiiii, Piiiiiii- es el sonido del comunicador titán, me despierto y agarro al aparato que estaba en mi mesita de noche, veo la imágen esperando que fuera algún titán, o Babs e incluso Jay, pero es Batman, seguramente quiere que vaya a patrullar con él y Babs ya que él y Jay se pelearon, la respuesta será no, tiene que aceptar que ya no soy su Robin, que ahora es Jay.

De cualquier manera voy a contestar para que papá murciélago no se enoje, aprieto el botón para contestar la llamada.

- ¿Qué pasa Batman?

- Tienes que venir a Gotham ahora mismo

- Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que ya no soy tu Robin, si quieres puedo hablar con Jay para que vaya a patrullar contigo

- Está muerto- al escuchar estas palabras mi boca se abre al igual que mis ojos, esto no puede estar pasando.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Fue el Joker, mañana es el funeral de Jason

- Voy para allá Bruce- al terminar la frase cuelgo la llamada, siento como las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y pasan por por mis mejillas, ese maldito payaso se llevó la vida de mi hermano, mi hermano bebé.

Me levanto de la cama y comienzo a ponerme ropa normal y unos lentes oscuros, saco una mochila en donde meto mi traje de Robin y ropa formal.

Salgo discretamente de mi cuarto y voy a la sala para dejarles una nota a los demás titanes, me dirijo a la zona del auto T y la Robin-moto, me subo en la moto para ir a Gotham.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina el primer capítulo, lo siento si es un poco corto pero voy a tratar de hacer más largo el siguiente.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y pongan lo que piensen del fic, adiosito.**


	2. La máscara

**Me tardé en pensar en el segundo capítulo pero aquí está, espero que les guste.**

**No soy dueña de los Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Estoy pasando por las calles de Jump City, en cada una hay una historia, conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, a veces sin que los titanes se den cuenta salgo a patrullar por las noches, una vieja costumbre de Batman.<p>

Estoy sintiendo las lágrimas caer y perderse entre las calles, se siente raro estar en ropa de civil cuando ya me acostumbre a ser Robin las veinticuatro horas del día, ya no sólo es una máscara, es mi vida, antes no llegaba a estas alturas porque mis otros amigos sabían mi identidad secreta y yo la de ellos, además vivía en Gotham y no en la torre titán.

Es gracioso que esté pensando ahora en mi pasado cuando Jay murió, tal vez es una forma de desahogarme, no se que voy a hacer después del funeral, tal vez volver a Gotham o fingir que nada más fue un mal sueño y él sigue vivo, a veces pienso cómo es que llegué a ser como soy ahora, tal vez la cadena se desató cuando los padres de Bruce fueron asesinados, desoués los míos, tal vez ahora estaría en un trapecio si no hubieran muerto, Jay sería un criminal juvenil y drogadicto, tal vez de cualquier manera estaría muerto.

Cada vez me acerco más a Gotham, claro ahorita estoy tratando de esquivar el hecho de que Jay esté muerto porque todavía no lo puedo creer, juro que pensaba que yo iba a morir antes pero llegó el Joker y le quitó todo lo que pudo haber hecho.

Y ahora estoy aquí, enfrente de la Mansión Wayne, hace tiempo que no estoy aquí, es donde comenzó todo, recuerdo el día en que descubrí que Bruce era Batman, no lo podía creer, días después era un chico de ocho años con unos pantalones cortos escamosos verdes, una capa, una R en el pecho y una máscara, pareciera que la máscara es permanente, aun ahora estoy con lentes oscuros que ocultan mis ojos, hace tiempo que no soy Dick Grayson, sólo Robin, el chico maravilla.

Cada vez me acerco más a la puerta para tocar, estoy a centímetros y lo hago, después de un minuto Alfie me abre la puerta, parece tener la mirada triste y un lágrima esta recorriendo su cara, no hay nada peor que ver a Alfie triste, después de todo es como mi abuelo.

- Hola joven Dick, el Maestro Bruce lo está esperando abajo

- Gracia Alfie- respondo mientras entro a la mansión, recuerdo cada rincón del lugar, una vez me tire por las escaleras y grité "con ustedes los Grayson voladores", Alfie se dio cuenta y fue a ver si estaba bien, sólo había un moretón, nada de que preocuparse, en ese momento seguía shockeado por la muerte de mis padres.

En fin, bajé a la Batcave y allí estaba Bruce, en su traje de Batman pero sin la capucha, me volteó a ver, también tenía una mirada triste y los ojos vidriosos, eso era como estar llorando sin parar para Bruce, parecía que se sentía culpable.

Me acerqué a donde estaba, allí estaba el cadáver de Jay, en una camilla, cubierto por su capa, le quité la cala de encima y lo vi, el cuerpo de mi hermanito lleno de sangre, con cortadas, mi pequeño hermano, el pequeño pelirrojo que conocí y luego se tiñó el pelo de negro a petición de Bruce, mi pequeño petirrojo, Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal les pareció el capítulo, hoy estaba inspirada después de leer un fanfiction que es un crossover de Batman y Gravity Falls, estaba muy chistoso, si es que a alguien le interesa leerlo, y si hay alguien leyendo mi fanfic, se llama Batbros: Vacaciones en Gravity Falls y las autoras se llaman Sintiendoelastre.<strong>

**Fuera de eso dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan, adiosito.**


	3. ¿Qué le pasó a Jason?

**Hoy me decidí a continuar este fanfic porque las ideas estaban en mi cabeza y no podía dejarlas ir, gracias por dejas reviews.**

**No soy dueña de los Teen titans.**

* * *

><p>No sabía que hacer, tenía adelante de mi al cuerpo de Jay lleno de sangre, tenía los ojos cerrados, ya no podré ver a sus ojos azules de nuevo, ya no podré llegar y decirle "hey littlewing", todo se había ido, cómo es que puedo vivir así, estoy rodeado de muertes, muerte tras muerte.<p>

No se si los titanes entiendan por lo que estoy pasando en este momento, ninguno tiene hermanos pequeños o algo así.

- ¿Dick, estás bien?

- No- dije mientras las lágrimas corrían otra vez y abrasé a Bruce.

- Lo siento, no pude llegar a tiempo

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Ya te dije

- No, Bruce, quiero saber más

- Está bien, se suponía que debíamos ir a patrullar la ciudad ya que era tarde, lo esperé y no aparecía, le pregunté a Alfred si sabía dónde estaba Jason y me dijo que había estado revisando archivos de la computadora y luego se había ido en su moto, revisé la computadora y estaba abierto el archivo de una misión que no hacíamos todavía, él quería hacer misiones solo, supongo que aprovechó esta oportunidad, después de esto me dirigí al lugar, entré a un pequeño almacén y allí estaba Jason, siendo torturado con un garrote por el Joker, vi como cerró los ojos y estalló el lugar, no volví a ver al Joker y después de buscar entre los escombros encontré a Jason y l traje a Gotham, ya era demasiado tarde.

- No es tu culpa

- Si lo es Dick, pongo en peligro la vida de chicos como tú y Barbara

- Eso fue nuestra decisión, al igual que la de Jason

- Dick, es hora de dormir, mañana hablaremos, sólo que voy a hablar con los murciélagos- dijo Bruce mientras se iba a la cueva, siempre va allí cuando nescesita, no sé, respuestas, a veces se quita toda la ropa para hacer eso.

Me dirigí a la habitación que solía ser mía, está practicamente vacía, me llevé todo, incluyendo mi póster de The Flaying Graysons, cuando los titanes lo vieron dieron por hecho de que yo era un admirador de ellos, pero si supieran la verdad tal vez les daría lástima y eso es justo lo que no quiero, hay pocas personas que conocen mis dos identidades, Wally, Kid Flash fue mi primer amigo y la primera persona en conocer mi identidad secreta, después se fueron agregando los demás a la lista.

Ahora me vuelvo a acostar y cierro los ojos, ahora aparecen mis padres en el trapecio, la cuerda se rompe y allí estoy yo llorando, después aparece Jay siendo torturado, estoy rodeado por ellos tres, me repiten una y otra vez por qué no los pude salvar, en este momento abro los ojos, lleno de sudor, sólo era un mal sueño pero muy real, todo esto me ha pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, qué les pareció, tal vez mañana publique el siguiente capítulo ya que era el que estaba esperando y ya lo tengo escrito en una libreta, sólo me falta escribirlo aquí, gracias por hacerme saber que hay personas que están leyendo mi fic y les está gustando, me emocione al escribirlo ya que me se la historia de toda la Batfamily y Under the Red Hood es de mis películas basadas en cómics favoritas y allí aparece la muerte de Jason.<strong>

**De cualquier manera, dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan, adiosito.**


	4. Funeral

**Lo siento por no actualizar el fanfic en un tiempo, pero estaba muy ocupada, de cualquier manera aquí está, el review me subió el ánimo, gracias.**

**No soy dueña de los Teen titans o algún otro personaje de DC Comics.**

* * *

><p>Me despierto a las 7:00 am, ha sido una noche larga, me siento en la cama y me tallo los ojos, en mis mejillas hay rastros de lágrimas que las recorrieron por la noche.<p>

Me paro y me dirijo a mi mochila, saco mi ropa formal, es negra, no me gusta tanto el negro, me recuerda a las personas que han muerto.

Hoy es el funeral de Jay, no sé que hacer, nunca sé que hacer, estoy perdido.

Me visto y salgo del cuarto, desde donde estoy llego a oler la comida de Alfie, hace tiempo que no la como, le gana por mucho a la comida de Cyborg, y eso que Cy es un cocinero experto.

Me dirijo al lugar de donde viene el delicioso olor a comida y me siento en la mesa, en donde Alfie me sirve el desayuno.

Miro a la ventana, el día está nublado, como siempre, tal vez los titanes estén leyendo la carta que les dejé en este momento, decía algo así:

_Titanes:_

_Si en la mañana no me encuentran en mi habitación es porque estoy en Gotham por asuntos familiares, tal vez cuando regrese les explique lo que pasa, sólo no entren a mi habitación._

_Robin_

Si se que no explica mucho pero en estos momentos no me iba a quedar escribiendo una carta que dijera porque estoy en Gotham.

Lentamente me acabo mi desayuno, por más que la comida de Alfie sea deliciosa no estoy de humor para hacer nada.

En este momento Bruce viene bajando las escaleras, con un traje como el mío.

Después de que el desayuna, nos subimos a la limosina con Alfie al volante, nos dirigimos al cementerio, un lugar que está en mis sueños, casi no lo he vuelto a visitar, con las misiones con los titanes y demás nunca tengo tiempo de visitar a mis padres al cementerio.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro horrible destino nos encontramos con Barbara y el Comisionado Gordon en la entrada, en ese momento nos bajamos, yo no me había dado cuenta de que atrás de nosotros estaba la carroza funeraria donde estaba Jay.

- Hola Dick

- Hola Babs

- Sabes, lo siento, yo también estoy triste, pasé mucho tiempo con él, patrullé mucho y el chico me agradaba mucho- vi como algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, entonces la abrasé.

- Yo siento los mismo, después de todo era mi hermano

Nos dirigimos a las tumbas, ya había una cavada para Jay, claro antes de meter el ataúd nos dejaron verlo y decir algunas palabras.

Bruce dijo algunas cosas, parecía estar nervioso, él al igual que yo odia el cementerio, después me preguntó si quería decir algo y yo asentí.

- Hablar de Jay es complicado, su nombre completo era Jason Peter Todd, yo le decía Jay o Jase, incluso Littlewing. El era un chico que vivía en las calles, huérfano, se las arreglaba para poder sobrevivir un día más, un buen día decidió robar las llantas del Batimóvil, claro que Bats no dejaría que pasara eso, ese día cambió por completo su vida, Bruce lo adoptó y dejó de ser un huérfano pobre que vivía en las calles a ser un chico con una familia que vivía en una mansión. Se podría decir que era un poco gruñón pero tenía su encanto, todos nos encariñamos con él y pensábamos que nos iríamos de este mundo antes que él y resultó que no y ahora nos tenemos que despedir de él y dejar que vuele y si algo me enseñó cuando estaba triste fue "deja de llorar idiota"- así terminé mi pequeño discurso, en ésta última parte se rieron un poco pero todos teníamos unas malditas lágrimas en nuestras mejillas.

Miré por última vez el rostro de Jay para siempre.

Lo comenzaron a enterrar y cubrir con tierra hasta que ya no se veía nada, finalmente colocaron la lápida que decía así:

_Jason Peter Todd_

_Querido hijo, hermano y amigo._

_Vuela libre pequeño Robin._

La última frase yo pedí que la pusieran, se me hizo un bonito detalle porque después de todo era mi Robin.

Le dimos un último vistazo a la tumba y le dejamos flores y un peluche de petirrojo, así terminó nuestra visita al cementerio, sin que nadie más supiera su muerte, que murió como un héroe.

Estos son los momentos en que estoy sintiendo más tristeza, veo las calles desde la ventanilla, podría jurar que está lloviendo pero tal vez sean mis lágrimas.

Llegamos a la mansión y nos bajamos de la limosina, me voy directamente a mi cuarto a acostarme para llorar, de seguro Jay me diría que soy un bebé llorón y los soy, soy un cobarde, todo lo que quiero rápidamente desaparece, sólo falta que Babs muera junto con Bruce y Alfie.

Estoy mirando al techo de mi cuarto mientras lloro, si lo sé soy un llorón, en ese momento suena mi comunicador titán de la mochila, ahora que quieren, no quiero hablar con nadie.

Es Starfire, tal vez quiera mostrarme un vestido nuevo o algo así, presumiendo su vida sin preocupaciones, lleno de felicidad, arco iris y unicornios, una vida sin muertes, le tendré que contestar o si no va a dejar de hablarme por todo un mes y no va a volar porque se siente confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa Star?

- Oh Robin, es glorioso poder hablar contigo, nos preocupamos por ti entonces...- en ese momento la interrumpí.

- Te los vuelvo a preguntar Star ¿qué pasa? , porque no estoy de humor para hablar

- Raven sugirió llamar a los amigos Speedy, Aqualad, Wonder Girl y Kid Flash ya que son tus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y pensó que ellos podrían saber qué es lo que...- otras vez la interrumpí.

- ¿Están con ustedes?

- Si

- ¿Podría hablar con ellos?

- Claro

Pasó un pequeño momento para que ellos cuatro aparecieran, Star se fuera y cerraran la puerta.

- Hey Rob, nos dijeron que te fuiste sin dejar rastro más que una nota, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Wally, mi mejor amigo.

- Jason

- Por Hera, ahora qué pelea tuvo con Batman- dijo Donna

- No habrán más peleas de ahora en adelante

- Oigan, conozco ese tono de voz, quiere decir que está... tu sabes, ¿muerto?- dijo Roy.

- Si- dije como me solté a llorar.

- Por las barbas de Neptuno, nunca te había visto así- dijo Garth, pasar mucho tiempo con Lagoon boy le había dejado la cosa de decir "por las barbas de Neptuno".

- Rob, si quieres podemos ir contigo hasta que te mejores y volver a la torre y ya sabes quedarnos hasta que estés al 100% bien

- Eso suena bien- dije mientras me calmaba.

- Ok, estaremos allí mañana, tu sólo descansa ahora e imagina la vez que el sujeto con leotardo azul casi se muere por deshidratación- eso me sacó una sonrisa, todos ellos saben como sacarme un sonrisa, corté la transmisión y me sequé las lágrimas, mañana vendrían a ayudarme.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opinan?, yo creo que ésta vez me lucí, ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho y estoy orgullosa, en el siguiente capítulo comenzaran a hacerle de psicólogos a Robin, creo que todos saben quienes son Donna, Roy, Wally y Garth pero lo diré por si acaso, Donna Troy es Wonder Girl, Roy Harper es Speedy, Wally West es Kid Flash y Garth es Aqualad.<strong>

**Díganme que piensan y dejen reviews, trataré de actualizar más seguido, dicho esto adiosito.**


	5. Los amigos llegan a ayudar

**Perdón por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, pero no tenía la oportunidad y hace una semana se murió una persona muy cercana a mí entonces espero que lo entiendan.**

**No soy dueña de los Teen Titans o alguna otra cosa de DC Comics.**

* * *

><p>Todavía era de día, mis amigos ya estaban en camino hacia Gotham, claro que no era tam fácil ya que Roy y Garth tenían que dejar a los titanes este, Wally tuvo que convencer a su tío Barry de dejarlo ir y lo mismo pasó con Donna que tuvo que convencer a Diana.<p>

A la personas normales les parecería una tontería hacer esto, pero nosotros no somos personas normales.

No he visto a Bruce el resto del día, no sé si fue a la torre Wayne o se quedó en la cueva, Alfie por su parte me llevó un par de bocadillos al cuarto, su comida es infinitamente deliciosa.

Prendo el televisor y pongo los canales de noticias, en todos hay varias cosas, asesinatos, asaltos, policías y políticos corruptos, un poco de todo, pero nadie sabía la muerte de Robin, algunas personas ni siquiera sabían que habían dos Robins, ni que uno de ellos murió como un héroe.

Un canal es de las noticias de Jump City, parece que en el pequeño tiempo que no he estado allí no les ha ido tan mal, atraparon a cuatro criminales en un día, lo mejor que han podido hacer por si solos, lo que me preocupa es que el noticiero notó mi ausencia y lo más seguro es que no faltarán unos días para que comiencen a hacer falsas teorías de peleas del equipo.

Me distraigo en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto escucho un "hola" en mi habitación, cuando volteó veo a Wally en su traje de Kid Flash enfrente mío.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?, ¿qué sucedió contigo Rob?

- Ya sabes, mi vida es una mierda, no hay más que sufrimiento

- Oh vamos Dick, no pienses así, además sabes que nosotros también pasamos por ese tipo de cosas para terminar siendo como somos ahora, somos la esperanza de los ciudadanos, ellos cuentan con nosotros para poder evitar que a ellos les sucedan éstas cosas, así tenemos que ser fuertes, tú tienes que ser fuerte- en todos los años que llevo conociendo a Wally nunca le había escuchado decir algo, no sé, maduro y sentimental, claro siempre me ayudaba cuando me sentía triste, pero esto es diferente.

- Dick, ¿qué demonios te pasó?- ese era el recién llegado Roy, que estaba junto a Donna y Garth- nunca te habíamos visto antes así

- Ya sabes, Jason

- Si pero, por Hera, no creímos que fuera taaan malo tu problema emocional

- Pues tal vez debieron haberlo pensado ya que me vieron por el comunicador titán, además a ustedes les han pasado cosas parecidas, ¿no es así?

- Oh, ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Roy- nunca conocí a mi madre, mi padre murió y la persona que me acogió como un padre también, hasta que llegó Ollie y hace unos meses me corrió de la Mansión Queen

- ¿Enserio te corrió?, yo pensé que era sólo un rumor- dijo Garth

- Si chico pez, unos meses antes del campeonato de héroes, él y Hal Jordan descubrieron que tenía un problemita con las drogas, claro que ahora estoy libre de eso

- Yo si sabía que te corrió pero no la razón- dijo Donna

- Hey chicos, venimos a ayudar a Dick no a discutir la irresponsabilidad de Roy- dijo Wally agitando sus manos velozmente frente a mis otros tres amigos y al instante señalarme- así que dinos ¿en qué podemos ayudar?

- Saben que estoy muy decaído y quiero que me ayuden a subir el ánimo pero quiero resolver este caso, la muerte de Jason

- El Joker lo mató, caso cerrado

- No sólo eso, si, él lo mató, pero por qué

- Fácil, es el compañero del gran y poderoso Batman

- No sólo eso, la mayoría de los villanos tienen razones para hacer cosas así, lo sé, el Joker está loco, pero y si hay algo más detrás de esto, tal vez no sólo era su muerte, posiblemente hay algo más grande detrás de esto y eso es lo que quiero averiguar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así concluye este capítulo, no es el mejor que he hecho, pero es algo, si alguien se pregunta que pasó con los titanes este lo sabrá en una semana ya que estoy escribiendo un fanfic sobre eso, espero que cuando lo suba lo lean.<strong>

**Así que ¿les gustó?, dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan, adiosito.**


	6. ¿Por qué ella?

**Primero quiero disculparme por no actualizar la historia, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.**

**No soy dueña de los Teen Titans o cualquier otra cosa mencionada de DC comics**

Todos estaban alrededor mío viéndome raro, realmente no creían que había algo detrás de la muerte de mi hermano, pero yo sé como trabajan los villanos de Gotham, a veces por locura u otras por que hay algo más grande detrás.

- Dick, amigo, creo que ya perdiste la cabeza- otro típico comentario de Roy

- Oh, vamos Roy, tal vez tenga razón- dijo Wally

- Como tu digas

- Pero saben chicos, lo que resta de hoy voy a tratar de relajarme- dije tratando de sonar tranquilo, como muchos sabemos no soy bueno en eso ya que la mayoría del tiempo soy un líder paranoico- ¿qué me dicen?

- Casi nada, en Central City es lo mismo, salvo que tuve me besé con una chica llamada Linda Park

- Oh, alguien tiene noovia- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- Si, Wally, qué te sucede, toda la comunidad titán pensaba que estabas saliendo con Jinx

- No, ella me dejó- dijo ésta vez con una mirada triste

- Nah, te acostumbras, Dick y yo hemos tenido muchos **Qué tal les pareció el capitulo** con chicas- claro que Roy no contempló que Donna era una de sus exnovias y estaba justo enfrente de él, sólo se dieron una mirada con un poco de enojo pero yo hablé antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

- Al decir relajarme no me refería a platicar de chismes

- ¿Entonces que quieres hacer Golden Boy?

- Primero, no me digas así Wally, segundo podrían decirme que pasó con los titanes

- Bueno, cono en realidad sólo has estado fuera de la torre un día no hay muchas cosas, por lo menos en nuestra visita parecían razonablemente normales- dijo Donna tratando de tranquilizarme

- Si exepto por que se encontraron con Red X, obviamente no lo derrotaron

- Parece que eligió el momento perfecto para atacar

- Bueno, tengo hambre, ¿alguien quiere del fabuloso sandwich que voy a hacer?

- Paso y creo que estoy hablando con todos- dijo Garth, a diferencia de Wally, no tenemos metabolismo rápido

- Como sea, ustedes se lo pierden

- Saben chicos, voy a ver las noticias- dije mientras encendía el televisor, me impacté al ver lo que estaba en la pantalla, no ella no Bárbara.

"En últimas noticias hubo un ataque del Joker a la casa del Comisionado de policía Jim Gordos, no hay muertos, pero la hija del comisionado salió gravemente herida por una bala en la columna vertebral".

La cámara enfocó a Babs en una camilla para meterla en la ambulancia y llevarla al hospital.

- Emm, Dick

- Vístanse de civiles rápido, tenemos que ir al hospital- dije en mi tono habitual de voz cuando doy órdenes.

Tardamos muy poco en vestirnos, digo vestirnos porque yo seguía con la ropa del funeral, obviamente no podía salir así de noche.

Tomamos rápido un taxi, yo estaba muy nervioso, las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir.

En unos minutos que parecieron horas llegamos al hospital, le pagamos al conductor y yo salí corriendo al gran edificio de la sala de emergencias,

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos todos en el elevador en dirección al piso y cuarto donde se supondría que estaría Babs, no fue realmente fácil saberlo, pero por suerte tenemos acceso a los registros del hospital.

Cuando llegamos al piso fuimos a la entrada del cuarto, claro que no contábamos con que habían dos policías más grandes que nosotros en la entrada.

- No me importa si son aprendices de reporteros, les voy a pedir que se vayan- dijo uno de los guardias.

- No venimos de ningún periódico o algo así, sólo somos amigos que vienen a visitarla- dijo Wally sacándonos de apuros, aunque eso no fue suficiente ya que Mr. Gruñón no nos dejaba pasar.

- Dile a Barbara que es Dick Grayson- dije ya molesto.

El policía fue a decirle a Babs mientras que su compañero ese nos quedó mirando fijamente.

No pasó ni un minuto para que a regañadientes nos dejaran pasar.

Allí estaba Babs, en una camilla, conectada a varios aparatos y con un vip indicando que afortunadamente su corazón aún latía.

- Hola chicos

- Hola Babs- dije tratando de sonar normal, pero no funcionó.

- No siento mis piernas, lo más seguro es que me quedé paralítica y no podré seguir siendo Batgirl

Todo mi mundo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, primero Jason y ahora Barbara, mi familia se estaba destruyendo poco a poco, bueno mi segunda familia pues la biológica ya no estaba conmigo.

**Qué tal les pareció el capitulo, una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, ya pasaron muchos meses desde que siquiera reviso este sitio.**

**Si se dieron cuenta mencioné a Linda Park y dije que Jinx dejó a Kid Flash, la razón por la que hice eso fue para apegarme un poco más a los cómics y porque me he dado cuenta que siempre a Linda como la mala de la historia, así que pensé por qué no pongo a Linda y Wally juntos, y esa fue la razón, por favor no se enojen si son fans de JinxXKf (Flinx).**

**Y eso fue todo, trataré, repito, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, adiosito :).**


End file.
